Brunette Brown and Velvet Cupcake Red
by TRIX19
Summary: Fabian's cousin Cat, and her gang from the US are coming to England for a project in Sikowitz class! Fights will happen, jealously will rise, and dangerous people from the past come back! Rated T in case!
1. Chapter 1

**I have always wondered what would happen if Victorious met HOA. SO HERE WE GO! It might be bad... but bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or HOA or Rolling in The Deep by Adele (The song Cat sings)**

**Chapter 1**

It was eight PM in England when Fabian sat down on his bed and opened up his lap-top. He clicked on skype, and then clicked on 'Cat Valentine'. He then clicked on video call to see his cousin Cat playing with her shining red hair. Cat looked up and smiled. "FABES!" Cat squealed. Fabian smiled and talked back.

"Hey kit-kat, how's it going?" Fabian asked his cousin. Cat shrugged and talked back.

"Good, how are you? Have you finally asked out that Nina girl?" Cat asked Fabian. Fabian blushed a little and nodded, which made Cat squeal, again. "YEAH! My cousin finally has a girly!" Fabian looked at Cat weirdly. "What?" Fabian sighed.

"Hows Bobby?" Fabian asked Cat. Cat sighed and answered.

"Still mental."

**Dinner**

"Hey, where's Fabian?" Amber asked out of nowhere. Eddie shrugged and answered.

"He's video chatting with this girl," Eddie answered. Nina looked at Eddie.

"Girl?" Nina asked Eddie. Eddie nodded and continued eating his cereal, then looked up.

"Yeah, she's really weird... but good weird. She has dyed red hair, brown eyes... I still can't believe she's Fabian's cousin!" Eddie exclaimed, making Nina let out a sigh of relief, since she thought that Fabian was cheating.

Patricia snorted. "And I can't believe that you're eating cereal for supper!" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Is she... hot?" Jerome asked, making all of the girls roll their eyes. Eddie nodded.

"Super," Jerome thought for a moment and looked at Eddie.

"And she's Fabian's cousin?"

"Yup!" Eddie answered.

"Why don't we go meet her?" Amber asked. Eddie shrugged.

"I bet he won't mind," After that, the Anubis teens walked into Fabian's/Eddie's room to see Fabian on his bed smiling at the screen.

"Have you met Mr. Purple?" Cat asked Fabian while showing him a purple giraffe. Fabian laughed a little and nodded.

"Yes Cat, I gave him to you!" Fabian laughed. Cat smiled.

"I feel like singing!"

"Like always," Fabian sighed. "But you're really good! I know that you're going to get a record lable!"

"Really?" Cat asked Fabian. Fabian nodded.

"Yeah! Have you heard me sing? I'm-"

"AWESOME! You're a great singer... but I'm better!" Cat bragged. Fabian laughed as his cousin petted Mr. Purple. "_There's a fire, starting in my heart! Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark! Finally I can see you crystal clear. Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare. See how I leave with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do!" _The Anubis teens, standing by the door gasped from her amazing singing. Fabian looked up to see them. He waved and told them to come here.

"Hey Kit-Kat, these are my friends!" Fabian exclaimed as they came into the picture. Eddie waved at Cat.

"HI CUTE BOY!" Cat exclaimed. Eddie smiled a bit as Cat waved. "Eddie, right? Fabian's roommate?" Eddie nodded as Cat looked at the others.

"That's Patricia," Fabian introduced as he pointed to Patricia. "She's kind of like Jade, but less mean," Patricia glared at Fabian. "This is Alfie and Jerome, the pranksters. Mara, the smarty. Amber, girly girl. Joy, and Nina." Cat smiled at Fabian when he said Nina.

"That's THE Nina?" Cat asked Fabian. Nina's eyebrows furrowed. "He talks about you all the time!" Nina blushed while Fabian rolled his eyes.

"And you're friends with a puppet!" Fabian exclaimed. Making all of the Anubis kids look at them weirdly.

"You're friends with him too!" Cat snapped back.

"Rex? He calls me 'Brit Throb'!"

"Rex calls me 'Crazy Red'!"

"It makes sense!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"It means that you're related to a mental kid!"

"So are you!"

"I know... it makes me sad."

"HEY!" Bobby yelled from the background. "I AM NOT MENTAL!"

"Yeah, and Fabian isn't scared of clowns," The Anubis gasped as Fabian glared at Cat.

"AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"I WANT PIE!"

"SHUT UP BOBBY!" Cat and Fabian yelled. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I think you're stupid!" Cat told Fabian. Fabian smiled and replied.

"I think that red hair dye is soaking through your head, into your brain, and pulling out ALL of your IQ." Cat gasped and put both of her hands onto her head.

"IT CAN DO THAT?"

"WHERE IS WALDO?" Bobby asked from the background.

"NOT NOW BOBBY!" Cat and Fabian yelled again at Bobby.

"I think you have a big head,"

"I think you're singing sucks!" Cat rolled her eyes at Fabian's come back.

"And I'm in Hollywood Arts!"

"I used to go there!"

"More like never!"

"You're single!"

"You're a nerd!"

"I thought you said I was stupid?"

"Oops, I forgot, you're not a nerd, you're a geek!"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Fabian squealed. (See how they're related? :P)

"I don't know, you're the geek!"

"You take meds!"

"So do you!" Anubis kids looked at Fabian, shocked.

"I TAKE MEDS!"

"BOBBY!" Cat and Fabian

"Sorry!" Bobby said quietly, or at least _his_ way of quiet.

"I met Britney Spears!"

"Stop lying Cat!"

"I know, sorry."

"LALALALA!" Bobby yelled.

"BOBBY!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry!" Bobby sighed.

"You still watch Dora!" Cat screamed.

"You're a pet!"

"GUYS!" Everyone except Cat, Fabian, and Bobby screamed. Fabian and Cat sighed.

"We fight a lot... at times," Fabian told them. Patricia snorted.

"Yeah, we can tell!"

**There is the first chapter! Next chapter has more Victorious. Please R&R... which means Read & Review. Tell me what you want to happen, and stuff. THERE IS NO CAT/FABIAN ROMANCE! THAT WOULD BE GROSS BECAUSE I MADE THEM COUSINS!**

**Bye:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments! I know, I loved the fight too. Please read my other fanfics if don't. Okay! Here is Chapter two! DISCLAIMER:**

**Cat: TRIX19 does not own HOA or Catorious.  
>Fabian: Cat, it's 'Victorious'<br>Cat: WHY DOES TORI GET EVERYTHING?  
>Fabian: I don't know, ask her.<br>Cat: Kay. TORI!  
>Tori: Yes, Cat?<br>Cat: Why do you get everything?  
>Tori: What are you talking about?<br>Me: Hey guys! May I start the next chapter?  
><strong>**Cat: HOW COULD YOU!  
>Me: ?<br>Fabian: Lets be dramatic!  
>Me: Okay, lets watch Degrassi!<br>Tori: Oh yeah, TRIX19 doesn't own Degrassi either.  
>Me: If I did Munro Chambers (Eli) would be a millionare with a lambo! A purple lambo. I don't even watch degrassi. I just love Munro Chambers. HE'S WILDER FROM THE LATEST BUZZ!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Cat sat down at the lunch table with her friends, placing her salad in front of her. Beck sat across from Jade, next to Cat and Andre. Ever since Jade and Beck broke up, Beck didn't even sit next to her, because he knew that Jade was going to 'accidentally' hurt him. Like one time Jade stabbed her fork in his hand. And she said: "Oops... you're not Robbie..."

Cat smiled at her phone. Everyone looked at her, probably wondering why she was giggling and smiling. "Hey Lil' Red, why are you so giggly?" Andre asked the red head. Cat looked up from her 'cotton candy pink' pear phone.

"I'm texting my cousin." Cat answered right before she went back to texting Fabian. "He says that his fish and chips are dry! Ha ha!" Beck smiled while Andre laughed. Tori sat down next to Andre and Jade with her neutella sandwich.

"Yum!" Tori exclaimed. Jade scoffed and took a sip out of her coffee. "So... whats going on?"

"Cat is texting her British cuzio!" Robbie explained, who was sitting next to Cat and Jade. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Cuzio?" Beck asked. Robbie nodded. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Cousin! Duh! Wow, you guess know _no_ slangs!" Robbie replied. Jade smirked.

"And you don't know the English language." Jade snapped back, making everyone laugh besides her and Robbie.

"What does absurd mean?" Cat asked out of nowhere.

"Why don't you guess what it means from this sentence," Rex, Robbie's puppet told Cat. Cat nodded. "Cat's IQ is absurd." Jade laughed while Cat's eyebrows furrowed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Cat asked. Beck sighed and whispered in Cat's ear. Cat gasped and threw some of her salad at Rex. "Meanie!" Now everyone laughed.

"Is your cousin a boy or girl?" Tori asked Cat.

"Boy, his name is Fabian."

"Is he..um...cute?" Tori asked Cat. Cat rolled her eyes and showed Tori a picture. Tori gasped. "And he's your cousin? Is he single?"

"No, he just asked this girl named Nina out." Cat explained. Tori groaned and took a bite out of her sandwich. "He's really shy at times, especially when it comes to singing."

"Why? Is he good?" Andre asked. Cat nodded.

"He's amazing! When we were smaller, my cousin's, Fabian, and I, we would make lemonade stands. My cousins would sell lemonade and Fabian and I would entertain!" Cat told them. "When we're bored we do the lemonade thing with our smaller cousins! Toby, Abigail, Adam, Jessica, and Bobby, my little brother."

"Cool, what songs do you guys sing?" Tori asked.

"We switch off. Fabian chooses British songs and stuff, like 'Diamonds' by Elle Skies. I choose American songs, like 'All I Ever Wanted' by Basshunter." Cat explained. Tori nodded.

"Is he mental like you?" Jade asked Cat. Cat sighed.

"No, but he's still weird." Cat answered. She hated when Jade called her mental. "Ha ha! Fabian just said that this guy named Alfie threw the house keeper's stuffed bird out the window! Cobierr!"

"Yup, metal." Jade smirked. Cat just rolled her eyes and texted back.

"Dang it, he has to go to sleep!" Cat groaned and put her phone in her pocket.

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed!" Sikowitz exclaimed as the teens got up and started to leave. "You six! Stay!" Sikowitz demanded to the gang. They walked back inside and sat down. "I have a project for you six!"<p>

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"We are going to BOARDING SCHOOL!" Sikowitz exclaimed. They all stared at him. "You six will be helping my cousin Eric keep the music industry at his boarding school!"

"Why? What's going on there?" Beck asked.

"Well, the dance and music industries are going to kick out the dance and music in this school. So Eric, the principal, needs money, dancers, singers, ext..." Sikowitz explained.

"Why us?" Robbie asked.

"Because, Cat's cousin goes there." Sikowitz answered as he pointed to Cat. Cat gasped.

"Poor Fabes!" Cat sighed.

"Yes, poor... Fabes. But, you see, there is a lot of talent there! But everyone is too-"

"Nervous." Cat finished. "Like Fabian."

"Is Fabian good at anything?" Sikowitz asked Cat. Cat nodded.

"He can sing, dance. DANCE! Yes! His older sister Amelia is the _best_ dancer ever! She went to the national school of dance!" Cat explained. Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Cat.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Jade asked.

"She taught Fabian and I to dance ballet, hip-hop, and jazz." Cat explained. Jade raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Then why don't you show us?" Jade asked Cat.

"EXCUSE ME!" Sikowitz interrupted. "Now, make sure your parents sign the permission slips. We're going in three days. You may go now!" Sikowitz told them as he handed all of them permission slips. And the gang walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! The show Dance Academy inspired me to do the dancing stuff. Please tell me what you like and don't like.<strong>** The songs Cat talked about are great songs. Listen to them. I can't wait for DA season 2! I'm actually writing a fanfic about DA, read it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Here we go! Listening to the best song ever by Audiomachine (a instrumental band), breath and life. LOVEET!**

**Chapter 3**

Everyone in Anubis House were chilling in the Family room doing their own things. Fabian reading the third Kane Chronicles, Mara reading From Bad To Cursed, Nina writing a letter to her gran, Jerome and Alfie playing checkers, Patricia listening to music on her i-pod while drawing a picture of a panda, Eddie reading Archie Comics, Joy listening to music on her i-pod while reading Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix, and Amber reading a magazine. When Amber flipped the page she gasped, making everyone look at her. "What is it?" Nina asked Amber. Amber turned the magazine around to show all of them a picture of a dancer who Fabian knew very well. Fabian tried not to stutter, because he really didn't want anyone to know that he is Amelia Rutter's brother. Eddie looked at the picture closely, and then looked at Amber.

"It's a chick in tutus," Said Eddie, stating the obvious. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Check out her name!" Amber ordered. Fabian's face went blank. What should he do? They're going to know that she is his sister! Or maybe they might think that it's a coincidence... no they won't! They're smart enough! Fabian couldn't take it anymore fighting with himself, so he secretly walked out of the room while they were looking at the magazine.

"Amelia... Rutter?" Mick read. He then smiled before turning around. "Hey Fabian, isn't that weird she has the- Fabian?" They all looked towards the seat Fabian was sitting on. Fabian was gone, leaving his book on the couch. Mick then looked around the room. "Hey, where did he go?"

"Maybe he had to go to the bathroom!" Alfie suggested. Nina then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah _sure!_" Nina replied sarcastically.

"Wait, why isn't that true?" Jerome then asked. Nina sighed and looked at the two pranksters.

"Don't you remember when you two and Fabian wanted the 'Victor' costume for Halloween? You guys all put your hand on the truck? And then Alfie had to go to the bathroom and-"

"Fabian poured water on the ground making Alfie run away," Jerome continued Nina's story. "And then I asked him how he has to go one day and he said he had a bladder of a camel."

"And then he won the costume!" Nina ended the story.

"So... what are we talking about again?" Eddie asked.

"Where Fabian is," Mara answered.

"Oh yeah!" Eddie smiled into space making Patricia roll her eyes.

"_Wow_!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Anyway, I'm going to look for Fabian," Nina told them as she got up. Nina walked to Fabian's and Mick's room to see Fabian talking on the phone. Nina stopped and didn't walk in, instead she listened.

"_Why_ did you do that?" Fabian asked into the phone. He then listened in the phone and started talking again. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! But I-" Fabian stopped talking again. "Please! I don't want them to know that I'm siblings to a dancer!" Fabian listened again. "Yeah, or that I used to go to a dancing either! I'm going to be called gay!" Fabian then frowned after a minute. "No Amelia, I'm not gay! I have a girlfriend!" Fabian then rolled his eyes. "Bye! And yes! I'm still taking the medicine! Yes, yes, Cat is taking it too! Bye!" Fabian then hung up and looked up to see his girlfriend running away from the room smiling. Fabian's eyes widened and he ran after her. The two ran into the family room making everyone look at them.

"Guys! You won't _believe_ this! Fabian-" Nina was interrupted by Fabian.

"What? She's just... mental!"

"Fabian-"

"NINA!"

"Gosh, chill Fabes! They should know-"

"PLEASE!"

"Okay," Nina sighed and looked down. But after Fabian let out a sigh of relief, Nina looked up, smiled, and told everyone. "Fabian's sister is Amelia Rutter!" Fabian glared at Nina while everyone else had their jaws dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, short! I know! Sorry! I had a writers block! Victorious is going to HOA soon!<strong>

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! What's up? Okay, for fans of Sitting On An Old Road, I was going to continue it today but then I forgot to save it... yeah. So you'll have to wait a little longer. Oh and I am going to do Cat/Eddie romance! For all of you begging! Truthfully, I am a big fan of Bat (Beck/Cat) but since I think Eddie/Cat would be cute too I'll be doing that. Instead I'll make Beck and Cat like brother/sister type relationship. Also, what should Eddie's and Cat's couple name be? And what other couples should I do? OH! And I'm doing Fabina hundred percent, anyway... the rest of the couples you guys choose! Just no bizarre ones like Alfie and Mara... no offense!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Victorious**

**Chapter 4**

"No way! You're sister is in a magazine!" Amber exclaimed, amazed. Fabian then rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes Amber, my sister is in a magazine," Fabian snapped at her. Mara then smiled at Fabian.

"Are you a dancer too? Like your sister Amelia?" Mara then asked. Fabian hesitated and answered.

"Yes..." He muttered, making Jerome and Alfie laugh.

"You dance? Like ballet?" Jerome laughed. "I can't even imagine you in a leotard!"

"I don't dance ballet-"

"Then what do you dance?" Alfie asked.

"Well, at the dance school I would never listen in ballet class because it was SO boring, but I did listen in hip-hop..." Fabian trailed off.

"You? Hip-hop?" Eddie then asked. Fabian nodded.

"I can do a back flip," Fabian sighed.

"COOL!" Alfie then screamed, making everyone smile.

"Well, I am confused and surprised at the same time..." Patricia told everyone. Fabian rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"But Sikowitz-"<p>

"Robbie, we _have_ to go by plane! What other way do we have?" Sikowitz asked Robbie as they stood in line to get in the airplane.

"We could go by boat!" Robbie exclaimed. Cat then patted Robbie on the back.

"It's okay Robbie, everyone has their fears! You're scared of airplanes and I'm scared of cottage cheese!" **(A/N I'm actually scared of cottage cheese, it's a long story...) **Cat told him. Everyone then looked at Cat.

"Cottage Cheese? Why are you scared of cottage cheese?" Tori asked Cat, confused.

"It's lumpy!" Cat exclaimed.

"Some of you guys have stupid phobias!" Beck sighed. Andre then looked at Beck.

"Beck, you're scared of santa claus-"

"NO I'M NOT!" Beck screamed. Andre then looked at him again. Beck sighed and looked back. "Fine! I'm scared off santa claus! But it makes sense! If santa claus is real that means he's like a stalker!"

"Yeah, well I'm scared of skulls," Tori told all of them. Jade then looked at Tori.

"Skulls? Why skulls?" Jade asked her.

"Well, they _did_ belong to dead people!" Tori reminded them as they entered the airplane.

"Oh! Here's our seats!" Sikowitz exclaimed, pointing to the first class.

"Yeah!" Cat smiled as she sat down next to Beck. Behind Beck and Cat was Tori and Andre and across them was Robbie and Sikowitz, and in front of them was Jade and Rex. Beck then looked at Andre.

"What are you scared off Andre?" Beck asked him as Sikowitz and Robbie put all the luggage in the thingy. (I forgot what it's called!)

"I'm afraid of bees, hornets, and wasps," Andre answered. Jade then looked at him weirdly as Robbie and Sikowitz sat down.

"What about that one time where you wanted a bee to sting you?" Jade asked him. **(A/N It was from one of the episodes... I think the one where Andre has that kiddy pool and Sinjin drowns in it or something.)**

"Yeah, but I'm still scared of them!" Andre explained. "Wait, Jade, what are you scared off?" Jade then hesitated.

"Nothing," Jade answered, making Cat laugh.

"No! I know what she's scared off!" Cat exclaimed. "She's scared of mirrors!" Everyone then looked at Jade weirdly.

"Why are you scared of mirrors?" Robbie asked as the plane took off.

"Well, I always have the feeling that my reflection is going to come alive and kill me," Jade answered. "That's why I hate going to public bathrooms because smelly and gross people who I don't know go in there and the mirrors are huge."

"Creepy..." Tori muttered.

"Well, I personally think that Beck is the baby out of you guys," Rex told them. Jade then looked over to Rex and then Robbie.

"How are you doing that?" Jade asked Robbie.

"Doing what?" Robbie then asked. After that, they all looked over at Robbie's puppet.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I loved the ending! Okay, REVIEW AND READ!<strong>

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Read the name of the site then confront me with your stupidness...:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

"ALL OF YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" Victor's voice echoed throughout the house. All of the Anubis teens ran to the family room and sat down as Victor walked around in circles.

"Yes Victor?" Jerome sarcastically said.

"We are having six new kids coming to the house today," Victor started and turned to Fabian. "I believe Catrina Valentine is your cousin, yes?" Fabian then smiled.

"Her name is Cat, not Catrina." Fabian asked. Victor then nodded.

"Please Mr. Rutter don't act like Lewis on his first day," Victor snapped and then walked out of the room. Eddie then looked and Fabian.

"So... Cat is coming to England?" Eddie asked him.

"Yeah... I guess!" Fabian smiled. "I can't wait! I need to show her the new song I can play on my guitar!" And with that, Fabian ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Cat jumped out of the cab with a smile on her face. "I feel British! Don't you?" Tori nodded as she stood next to the red-head. Beck groaned as he grabbed his suitcase, causing Cat and Tori to look at him.<p>

Tori smiled. "What's up with you?"

Beck rolled his eyes. "It was so cramped in there! I think I broke my back..." Beck then rubbed his back as Robbie, Andre, and Jade grabbed their bags. After they all grabbed their bags they screamed, making Beck, Cat, Tori, and Mr. Sikowitz to run over to them. Tori then rolled her eyes.

"Trina! What are you doing here?" Tori questioned her sister who was recently sitting in the trunk. Trina rolled her eyes.

"What? You think you're just going to go to England without me?" Trina answered her sister with a question. "And anyways, if anyone can save a British school from loosing their music industries it would be me!" They all eyed her as Trina rolled her eyes. "Duh! I _am_ the best singer here!"

Mr. Sikowitz helped Trina out of the car and helped her get her bags. "Come on students! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The Anubis students were eating lunch when the door rang. Fabian smiled and ran to opened the door. The rest of the teens followed him and smiled when he opened the door.<p>

"FABIAN!"

"CAT!" The two cousins shared a hug. When they let go Eddie gasped.

"Uncle Sikowitz?" Eddie exclaimed. Mr. Sikowitz smiled and hugged Eddie.

"Edison! You are so handsome now!" Eddie lightly pushed Mr. Sikowitz off him.

"Sikowitz... you smell like coconuts..."

Mr. Sikowitz smiled widely. "Yes I do Edison, yes I do!"

"Wait!" Tori exclaimed. "That's your nephew?" Mr. Sikowitz nodded and pulled Eddie next to him.

"Don't we look alike?!"

All of the teens nodded slowly. "Uh... yeah sure..."

* * *

><p><strong>I know! Short! But the next one will be longer! Sorry for not continuing for a while! Well I'm back!<strong>

**Did you guys like it?  
><strong>

**:)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I was re-reading my story and I noticed me insulting Degrassi... I actually watch the show now. I feel terrible because the show is really good. Hmmm yeah. I'VE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE EVARRR! **

**Fabian, why does he have meds? That will come up later in the story. Jade and Beck drama shall happen! Patricia/Eddie/Cat love triangle, who will fall in love with Edison!? KT and Willow will be in the story but they will be living in Isis House. There. NEXTTTTTTT CHAPPIE!**

**Disclaimer: do i seriously need to explain  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**

"Victor!" Sikowitz shouted loudly, causing the grumpy man to limp down the stair case. All of the teens turned to see him frowning.

"Hello," Victor started as he got to the floor. "_Erwin_," He hissed. The teens looked at Sikowitz and Victor, sensing tension. Sikowitz chuckled loudly and looked at Victor, who wasn't exactly amused by the other man's happiness.

"Victor! Still cracking up jokes! HA!" Sikowitz slapped his knee and kept on laughing, causing the other man to grimace.

Eddie, who was watching the whole thing along with the other teens, gasped. "Whoa! Uncle Sikowitz! You know Victor?!" The odd hippy-like man took a deep breath before speaking.

"Yes!" He answered and walked up to Victor and patted his back. "We are old friends! Aren't we Vicky?"

Victor glared at Sikowitz and shooed his hand off of his back. "I guess you could say that..."

"WHOA!" Rex, who was placed in Robbie's left hand, yelled. "Your name is Erwin!?"

"Yes... it was my father's name," Sikowitz said, causing everyone to become silent, thinking that the memory of Sikowitz' father might make Sikowitz somewhat sad. After a moment or two, Eddie's eyebrows furrowed and he spoke.

"Wait... no it isn't!"

"I know!" Sikowitz replied. "I just thought it would be dramatic!"

* * *

><p>"Ms. Valentine, Victoria, Ms. Millington, and Nina Martin will share a room. Mara Jaffray, Joy Mercer, Ms. Williamson, and Jade West will share a room. Edison Miller, Mr. Rutter, Mr. Campbell, and Beck Oliver will share a room. And Lewis, Clarke, Mr. Shapiro, and Mr. Harris will share a room. For now they will be sleeping on bean bags until we get the bunk-beds here. Any questions?" Victor finished explaining and looked up from his paper and then around the room.<p>

"Actually! Yes! I have one!" Everyone turned to the cocky brunette who was standing in the back of the room. "Where am I sleeping?!"

Victor raised an eyebrow. "And you are...?

"Trina Vega!"

Victor groaned and looked at his papers. He then let out a sigh and said, "Trina Vega is not on this list."

"Maybe that's because she sneaked her way here!" Tori exclaimed, causing everyone to look at Trina.

"Well, we have no room for her here," Victor told everyone. "So I'll contact Isis House and see what they say. Now I'm going to my office, Trudy will be back from the store any time now."

And with that, Victor limped up the stairs. Everyone watched him until he went into his office and shut the door.

"Wow... he _is_ scary!" Cat exclaimed as she turned to her cousin.

"So let me guess," Jade started and walked around Fabian, examining him. "This is the British boy!"

"His name is Fabian... and Fabian that's Jade!" Cat introduced, she then turned to Fabian's friends and started to explain again. "Oh! And the guy with fluffy hair is Beck, the guy with the puppet is Robbie, the guy with the purple sun-glasses is Andre, the girl with flower pants is Tori, and the last girl is Trina! Oh

They all waved hello to the Anubis House residence as Fabian nodded. "Okay, uh..." Fabian looked over at his friends behind him who sighed.

"I'm Amber!" The blond squealed.. She then looked over at Cat. "OMG! I HAVE THAT SAME DRESS! But it's in blue not orange-"

"AMBER!" Her housemates yelled, causing her to stop talking.

"Sorry..." Amber mumbled quietly. She then smiled at Cat. "I like your bow too-"

"AMBER!"

"SORRY!"

* * *

><p><strong>So... I've been gone... for a while! BUSY BUSY BUSY! I HAVE SCHOOL AND STUFFF!<br>**

**Cat's outfit and Tori's outfit on my profile! CHECK IT OUT PEEPS! Comment if you like or scoff and spit on your screen if you hate.**

**There's no need to favorite my story or comment on it if you completely hate it. You're wasting your time, and mine.**

**TELL ME ABOUT COUPLES AND IDEAS FOR THIS STORY THANK YOU!**

**YOUSER!**

**i like final fantasy and doctor who. how about you?**

**superntural **

**sherlock**

**avatar the last airbender**

**anyone**

**anyone?**

**eh? eh?**

**danisnotonfire? AmazingPhil? JacksGap? Smosh? WonderlandandWardrobe? Anyone? ANYONE?**

**I'm so alone**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**ASDFGHJKL! SO MANY OF YOU REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU! And I'm soooo conflicted right now.  
><strong>

**Some peeps want EddiexCat and some want Peddie and some want Jara and I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO! I'm going to have a poll, because I ship every couple in the book and I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**yeah... And if you like Sword Art Online I made a fanfic of it... yeah... I tried... haha! **

**HERE IS NEXT CHAPPIE MY PEASANTS!**

**Disclaimer: do i seriously need to explain  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**

"British people really _are _good looking!" Trina exclaimed after everyone introduced themselves. Everyone stared at her, including Mr. Sikowitz. "What? It's true! I mean look at Eddie!" Everyone turned to Eddie who blushed lightly.

"I'm from Canada."

"Whoa!" Patricia yelled. "Canada? You liar! I thought you were from America!"

"Well... I was _born_ in Canada. Then when I was six we moved to the US."

Nina then raised her hand. "Same, I was born in Spain. Then I moved to Australia, and then I moved to America when I was four."

Patricia then turned to KT. "Let me guess, you're not fully American either?!"

KT shook her head. "Nope, I was born in America."

"Thank god... I was feeling betrayed for a moment..." Patricia sighed while Beck gasped.

"Wait... Freddie! You're from Canada?!"

Eddie bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah... and it's Eddie."

"I'M FROM CANADA!"

"SERIOUS!?"

"YEAH!"

While the two teenagers were screaming about their love for Canada the rest of the people in the room stared at them. Jade then turned to Patricia and sighed. "You like scissors?" Patricia stared at the raven haired girl.

"I like the movie."

"Me too."

They stared at each other for a moment. "I like to see pain." Jade said in a monotone. Patricia then smirked.

"I like to see embarrassment."

Jade then smirked as well. "I like to yell at people and make them cry."

"I like pouring drinks on people's heads."

Jade gave Patricia a smile. "Nice tactic, my friend."

Patricia nodded with pride. "I know!"

Jerome and Alfie walked over to Robbie, who was recently watching Eddie's and Beck's joyful talk about Canada. "Robbie, right?" Jerome asked, causing the brunette to look up at the tall blond.

"Yeah... and you're Jerome?" Jerome nodded.

"This is my bud, Alfie."

"Uh... cool."

Alfie then stared at Rex. "That puppet is _awesome_!"

"I know I am!" Rex yelled, causing Alfie to gasp.

"Did... did you do that?" Alfie asked. Robbie's eyebrows furrowed.

"Do what?"

Alfie then began to poke Jerome, who raised an eyebrow at his dark skinned friend. "His puppet just _talked_!"

* * *

><p>Mr. Sikowitz sighed and looked around the room to see all of the teens in their own conversations. He smiled and walked around the house. "How fancy..." He mumbled. Sikowitz then walked into the living room and stopped to look at the portrait of the Frobisher-Smythes. Sikowitz frowned, he knew all about the tragic story of them. Of how they never came back, how they left their daughter all alone in this house.<p>

Sikowitz clenched his fists. Not only were her parents gone, but he was too! Sikowitz had moved to America when Sarah needed him most! And Victor... Victor didn't help. He didn't help Sarah through her time of need. And now she was gone. Forever.

Sikowitz gulped down his anger and walked into the kitchen. He was going to avenge his best friend's life. And Victor will get his punishment. _Everyone will._

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT!? WHAT!<br>**

**What did I just do! OMG!**

**So... is Sikowitz the evil person of my story? I DONT EVEN KNOW! I JUST TYPED DOWN RANDOM THINGS**

**WHAT DID I DO OH GOD!**

**well... I just made a sharp U-turn to what the fuck city.**

**no but... WHAT DID I DO!?**

**Eh... I dunno. I guess I surprised some peeps. Ok. I did. **

**NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONGER! AND MORE ROMAnCE IN NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**Also, Ariana Grande's new song The Way (not really new but...) is really good. ITS STUCK IN MY HEAD ASDFGHJKL!**

**Bye... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup... uhh... I AM SO SORRY! So basically I was out of town, first to my cousins house, and then to Florida for this APPNA convention. It's this Pakistani convention doctor thing... yeah...**

**AND THEN MY COMPUTER (I call it mine because no one uses it but me! My brother has his own laptop as well as my parents and then my other brother doesn't use the internet... unless its facebook or fantasy football or whatever. Yeah... my brother actually has a social life... haha) BROKE!**

**I fixed it... and here I am! So much for a schedule haha! BUT I AM BACK! FOR GOOD!**

**I think we might go to Spain though...**

**WHAT THE HECK IS WITH ALL OF THESE VACATIONS ALL OF A SUDDEN! **

**Lol like I didn't go anywhere last summer... or well this last year... but suddenly like... what?**

**I mean we drove to Washington DC last year (And I live in Wisconsin so that... sucked)**

**Eh nevermind. You guys don't want to read my life story! Here is the next chapterrrr! **

**HERE IS NEXT CHAPPIE MY PEASANTS!**

**Disclaimer: do i seriously need to explain**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Andre and Robbie walked into their new room with their luggage in their hands. "Cool," Andre mumbled as he set his green suitcase onto the ground.<p>

"Yeah..." Robbie nodded as Jerome and Alfie also entered the room. "This place is so... um... tight! Yeah tight! Uh... yo!" The other three boys stared at ventriloquist with raised eyebrows. Robbie licked his lips and stared back awkwardly.

"Heh!" Rex exclaimed, breaking the silence. "You tried Rob! You tried!" Robbie frowned and dropped his suitcase on the ground. While the two Americans unpacked, Alfie stared at Rex with wide eyes. Robbie looked over at Alfie after noticing his staring and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... You okay Alfie?"

Alfie jumped at the sound of his voice and nodded. "Yeah! Yeah! It's just..." Alfie sighed. "Can I pet it?"

"Pet what?" Robbie asked. Alfie then pointed at Rex, which caused Robbie to roll his eyes. "He's not an 'it'! He's... his name is Rex! And I don't think that he would like it if you-"

"Gosh Rob!" Rex interrupted, causing Alfie to gasp. "I can talk for myself!"

Alfie smiled and shook Jerome, who was sitting on his bed next to the excited teen. "What? What!?" Jerome questioned.

"He... HE CAN TALK!" Alfie screamed. Andre rose his eyebrows at Alfie and then looked over at Jerome, who just shook his head and went back to playing Animal Crossing on his 3DS.

* * *

><p>"-And then I was like, 'no Willow! You can't have a strand of my hair'! And then she was like, 'but please Amber! You are my queen'! Like seriously... *lesbi-honest!" Nina, as well as Tori, laughed after Amber told her story, while Cat sat there silently.<p>

"That's a good thing right?" Cat questioned, causing the other girls to look at her. "I mean, she likes you and you like her."

"No, no, no! I do _not_ like her!" Amber exclaimed as she looked at Tori's clothes. Cat raised her eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Well," Amber sighed and thought for a moment. "I'm not gay... at least I don't _think_ I am. And... Willow is kinda... weird..."

"Come on Amber!" Nina laughed. "She's not _that_ bad! She's really sweet!"

"Then why don't _you_ date her!" Amber responded, causing Nina and Tori to laugh. Cat sighed and played with a strand of her red hair.

"Well at least she adores you," Cat then said, gaining attention from the other girls. "Sure it's kinda weird but... she wants to be like you! That means that you are special... and different. A good different. Being different is always good."

"Yeah... I guess..." Amber mumbled. Maybe this red-head is smarter than she looks...

* * *

><p>"So..." Mick said awkwardly as the three normal residences sat on their beds, watching Beck as he unpacked. "Uh... Beck! Nice... um... hair!" Beck patted his head and nodded.<p>

"Um... thanks."

The four boys sat in silence, unsure of what they were supposed to say. "So... you're related to Cat!" Beck exclaimed. Fabian looked up and nodded.

"Yeah! She's my cousin!" Fabian replied.

"Cool!" Beck then said. "Kitty-Cat is nice! A little hyper but nice! It's weird though... you seem to be nothing like her..."

Fabian sighed and smiled. "Well... If it wasn't for my ADHD medications... well I would be _way_ more crazier than her!"

"Whoa!" Eddie exclaimed. "How are you ADHD? I mean... You like books!"

Fabian rolled his eyes at the Canadian. "Just because I'm ADHD it doesn't mean that I don't like books!"

Mick nodded and licked his lips. "Wait... then what does it mean?" Fabian groaned and gave himself a face-palm.

* * *

><p>Joy shuddered as she walked towards Mara, who was laying on her bed reading the book <em>Happyface<em>. "Mara! Do you _hear_ what they're talking about?" The Indian girl looked up from her book and blinked.

"Huh?"

"Mara! They're talking about the different ways a person can kill another person with a pair of scissors!" Joy exclaimed. Mara grimaced and then looked over at Jade and Patricia. Mara then looked back at Joy with wide eyes. "I know right!"

"I didn't know that Patricia liked such... _violent_ things!" Mara replied.

"I am now terrified!" Joy said as she sat down at her bed, scared out of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So... this chapter was just about how they are acting towards each other! Next chappie has more mystery and stuff! BYEE! See you in two weeks! I update this story every other Thursday! Check out my profile for more story schedules! <strong>

**Bye... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So... I've been gone for a VERY long time! I'm going to try to update every week! Most probably on the weekends but I'm not sure! **

**I promise about updating though! I'm starting anew and continuing the stories that are my favorites! I did delete most of my stories because I just wasn't feeling them... IM SORRY!**

**Soooo... TIME FOR STORIES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or HOA**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Sikowitz stared at Victor for a few moments. The old man was tapping a pen onto the table, waiting for a call from Mr. Sweet to tell him where Trina Vega will be staying. "So... Victor..." Sikowitz mumbled, trying to start a conversation. "How's Sarah?" Victor glanced up at the acting teacher with wide eyes.<p>

"I told you... I'm _sorry_."

"*Well 'sorry' doesn't sweeten my tea!" Sikowitz snapped back with an eye roll. Victor sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Why?" Sikowitz questioned. "Why would you betray her like that? I thought you loved her? I thought that you guys were friends?"

"I had to, Erwin!" Victor exclaimed. "My father... he _made_ me!"

"Yeah but-"

They both looked over at the telephone, which had just started to ring repeatedly. Victor rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He spoke into the phone while Sikowitz watched him. "Yes... Yes... okay. I will tell her now. Thank you... Goodbye."

Victor placed the phone down with a sigh. "Was it about Trina?" Sikowitz asked. Victor nodded at the other man, answering his question. "Alright... I will go tell her for you," And with that, Sikowitz left the room, leaving Victor all alone.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Trina!" Trina, who was at the moment fixing her makeup, rolled her eyes.<p>

"What?" She questioned. Sikowitz walked down the stairs to find her sitting on the second step. He stopped and sat down next to her.

"You will be staying at Isis House for now," The man told her. Trina groaned and got up.

"What's up with all of the Egyptian stuff here?" The half Latina questioned as she grabbed her white suitcase. "I'm mean seriously! I wouldn't be surprised if there was some sort of mummy here!" Sikowitz laughed awkwardly as he opened the front door for Trina.

"Well ain't that ironic!"

* * *

><p>Amber eyed the two cousins while they sat down next to each other on Amber's bed. "Okay..." Amber mumbled. "You guys look nothing alike. Sorry." Fabian rolled his eyes.<p>

"I think we know that Amber," He stated. Nina shrugged and sat down on her own bed.

"You guys kind of look alike," the American remarked. "I mean... you guys both have a baby face!"

"I don't have a baby face!" Fabian exclaimed. Cat giggled and poked at her cousin's cheek.

"I don't know Fabes~" She sang. "You kinda do!"

Fabian blushed and licked his lips. "Its just baby fat... that's all..."

* * *

><p>Jade and Patricia were sitting next to each other in the living room. Beck, Eddie, and Mick were in the dining room... eating. The two gothic girls watched them closely as they argued on how many burgers they could fit in their mouth. "You see him?" Patricia questioned her new friend, pointing at Eddie. Jade nodded and looked over at the blonde. "That's my boyfriend. Apparently... he's Canadian."<p>

Jade nodded and pointed at Beck. "You see him?" Patricia nodded and looked over at the brunette. "That's _my_ boyfriend. He's Canadian too."

The two of them were silent for a moment. "I hate Canada," Jade muttered.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Patricia responded with a smirk. The raven-haired girl sighed and looked over at Patricia.

"I like you Patti. You understand me," Jade said with a smile. Patricia smiled back and took a sip from her soda. "You like scissors, you like to embarrass people... you hate Canada... Where have you been all my life?"

Patricia shrugged. "We are like twins... we are like... demon children. Like... maybe we were born to punish people."

Jade smirked and took a sip from her own soda. "That sounds about right."

* * *

><p><strong>Blargh it was bad. <strong>

***Well 'sorry' doesn't sweeten my tea! ~This is from Drake & Josh**

**It's short and stuff I know!**

**Next chapter is going to be about Trina at Isis House, and then the chapter after that will be when they go to SCHOOL!**

**I AM GETTING TO THE MAJOR PLOT I PROMISE!**

**:)**


End file.
